1. Field
Example embodiments of the invention relate to donor substrates, methods of manufacturing donor substrates and methods of manufacturing organic light emitting display devices using donor substrates.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an organic light emitting display device may include a thin film transistor, a pixel electrode, an organic layer, a common electrode, etc. The organic layer may include an organic light emitting layer emitting at least one of a white color of light, a red color of light, a green color of light and a blue color of light. The organic layer may additionally include a hole injection layer (HIL), a hole transfer layer (HTL), an electron transfer layer (ETL), an electron injection layer (EIL), etc.
In a process for forming organic light emitting layers in a comparable organic light emitting display device, a red organic transfer layer, a green organic transfer layer and a blue organic transfer layer may be formed on a donor substrate, and then the organic transfer layers may be transferred onto the pixel electrode using a laser beam, thereby forming the organic light emitting layers on pixel electrodes of pixels in the comparable light emitting display device. In this case, contaminations of the organic light emitting layers may be frequently generated because of static electricity, and color mixing of adjacent pixels in the comparable organic light emitting display devices may likely occur.